


Buried in Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benny’s life has been hard, love and loss and betrayal.  And in his hopeless forever in Purgatory, Dean brought Benny hope.  And when he felt the pain of the world again…Dean brought him salvation.





	Buried in Teeth

_Buried in teeth. Can't tell if I've got black roots or braids growing out of my head. Grandfather's eating our grains._

Benjamin Lafitte. That was his name…Benny. That’s what it was before he was tossed down into this pit of hell.

A twig snapped and his head snapped around, his eyes searching for what he knew was hidden there. There was no doubt of it, there was no rest in this place, only violence and death. He rolled his head as his teeth were bared, prepared for fight that lay ahead. 

_Buried in teeth. Can't tell if I've got rivers or veins running under my skin, flowing out over the plains. There's trapped antennae all tangled up with these brains and the spin of cocoons whispers your names._

Movement was a blur, like a drug induced vision that shifted in and out of focus. Nothing concrete, just violence, and pain, and blood. He leaned forward, latching onto the villain before him. 

A struggle.

A bite.

And it’s the end of another life. 

_While the crash of molars it sifts us downward, down past the roll of ancient thunder, down past the delicate bones of birds wings those that never took the flight of morning._

Benny has long since lost the feeling of self-hatred, self-loathing that he took another life. Because in this place, this monster hell, it is kill or be killed. Each day he is here he loses another part of his soul…if vampires even had one. 

He tries to hold onto the light. He tries to hold onto that image of her, beautiful in the sunshine, smiling back at him, and his want to get back to her. But every day, a little piece of that smile drifts away from his memory. The world around him, this place, purgatory, it is destroying Benny Lafitte. 

_Down past the fossil ferns and antlers. A pack of ghost wolves are going to bring you under. Down past the stomachs filled with berries swallowed down into the gut of centuries._

Everything looks the same. Everything is the same. The same time of day, the same struggle, the same battle, the same victory. It’s as if he is on auto-pilot now. His body moves on its own accord, without the use of cognitive thought.

Survival. That is all that is left. Just survival…

_Where we'll petrify. Strong willed, feeble, amber eyed._

Hope. Benny had forgotten what it feels like. But he was remembering it. Hope…that feeling that something better is coming, something that could free him from this place. This place that was slowly killing his spirit and soul. 

“There is a human here…” Some random monster spoke. That was his hope. Humans didn’t belong here…humans could get out. Benny couldn’t remember how he knew that, or when he learned it, but he knew it. If he could just find this human…he could be free. 

_There we'll petrify. Strong lunged, weary, amber eyed. Strong winged, teary, amber eyed._

There he was…the human. Benny never thought he would find him, but there he was. Short hair, covered in dirt and blood and sweat, swinging away at a monster. He was a good fighter…a hunter. 

Benny stepped forward as another monster went after the human. But he was quicker. Benny attacked, and for the first time since he came here, his mind registered… _Protect the human_. He released his latest victim before turning and looking up at the man. The man who would be his salvation, his rode to freedom. 

“Hello, brother.” 

000

_Buried in arms. Can't tell if it's your elbows or twine all wrapped 'round my waist, a tangled mess divine._

Dean. That was what the man’s name was. Dean Winchester. A hunter. A brother in arms. A friend. Benny couldn’t remember the last time he had one of those. A friend. Someone to have his back, to look out for him. But he didn’t have to remember back, because he had one now.

Dean made sure Benny was good to go. He carried him out of monster hell and back into the light of day, back into the world of the living. The first thing Benny felt was the weight of his body, the movement of air across his skin, the smells…the smell of blood. 

_Buried in arms. Can't tell whose triggers are whose, so we'll pull every one firing diamonds at boots._

That was one thing he hadn’t missed. The smell of blood. He kept his distance from Dean at first, he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to control himself. But he did. At first. Being back in this world, he had a second chance. He wanted to do things right this time. He didn’t want to be a monster, except to those who deserved it.

Benny had a mission. Revenge for his own, but then after that…he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to be able to live his life, not run like a hunted animal. He got plenty of that in Purgatory. He thought being free was everything he wanted. And sure, he was free of the hunt…but now he was imprisoned by a new cage. He was imprisoned by hunger. 

_The crash of molars it sifts us downward, down past the roll of ancient thunder, down past the delicate bones of birds wings those that never took the flight of morning._

Blood bags. Donations given to save lives, and Benny was now stealing them. It was better than the alternative, of taking lives…but then again…wasn’t he doing that anyway. This blood could save lives, if he hadn’t taken it. So in a way…

Benny’s mind was hard to control. Flashes of the past, of love and happiness, but also death and loss…they swirled together as he sat up at night, sipping a beer. This wasn’t what he expected when he was free. This wasn’t the freedom he dreamed of…it was hard here. There was no one to keep him rooted, no one to help him through the waking nightmares that haunted him. It began to push into his brain…that he missed the thoughtless life in Purgatory, where the pain and loss no longer consumed him. 

_Down past the fossil ferns and antlers. A pack of ghost wolves are going to bring you under. Down past the stomachs filled with berries swallowed down into the gut of centuries._

His brief calls with Dean helped, a little. But it seemed each time they talked, they helped less and less. Dean had his own life, his own friends and family to return to. People who cared for him, who would help him through the memories and nightmares that plagued him. But there was no one for Benny to turn to. No one to look him in the eyes and tell him he would be fine. 

There was no escape from what he was. There was no cure, no amount of time he could wait. At the end of the day, he would still be what he was, struggling to survive in a world he no longer knew how to live in. He couldn’t do this…he couldn’t. 

_Where we'll petrify. Strong willed, feeble, amber eyed._

When his phone rang, he froze. There was only one person who would be calling him. No one else had his number. He looked down to see “Dean Winchester” flash across the caller ID. It brought a slight smile to Benny’s weary face. Dean. His friend.

“Hello, brother.” Benny spoke into the phone, forcing his voice to be strong. He was tired, he…he didn’t know what he wanted…but this wasn’t it. He listened as Dean told him he had a favor to ask, one hell of a favor. He agreed to meet his friend in town. 

_There we'll petrify. Strong lunged, weary, amber eyed. Strong winged, teary, amber eyed._

He took in Dean’s words. That truly was one hell of a favor. He could hear the desperation in Dean’s voice. He could hear the panic, the heartache…Benny knew that heartache. He has lived it time and time again. He was living it now.

_Buried in arms. Buried in teeth. Can't tell if those are black holes I spy staring down at us, sucking starlight through our eyes._

The heartache of having to live in a world where everything you love is gone. Benny’s eyes met Dean’s and he decided. Dean had done so much for him, he had freed him from Purgatory. Dean had helped him get settled, to find a place in this world, to live in it. But it wasn’t enough for Benny, because Benny didn’t belong here anymore…he knew that now. 

_Buried in arms. Buried in teeth. Can't tell if we'll being eaten alive._

So he did the only thing he could do. He gave Dean a smile and a witty remark before he agreed. Dean saw it as Benny doing him this amazing favor, by going back to Purgatory, to save Sam…but he was wrong. Benny always thought the grass was greener on the other side, that anywhere but Purgatory was the place for him.

He was wrong. In Purgatory, there was no hunger, no nightmares. Benny’s mind could shut down and let go of all his doubts and loss, he could just…be. So he stood straight and gave his best friend a smile, saying the only thing he could think to say.

“Goodbye, brother.” 


End file.
